The Marble Tryst
by Cerise Murmur
Summary: Bellatrix has been staring again...but she's not the only one interested... Bella x Molly, some Bellatrix x Molly x Nacissa. Blackcest, femmeslash, the usual.


**:D Yeah. Incest to be found, blackcest more specifically. And purebloodtraitor …cest? As always reviews are appreciated, thanks guys for all of your continued support. **

* * *

"You're staring again." An amused voice drew Bellatrix from her stupor. She'd been staring at the redhead on the other side of the hall.

"Shut up" she sneered, "I am not" she crossed her arms and looked away, how dare he accuse her of that? As if anyone was worth her attention…She felt her eyes flick back to the Gryffindor table and scolded herself silently as she sighed, _she_ knew he was right, _he_ would **never** know that though.

"Bella has a crush…Bella has a crush…" the contemptuous voice chided in her ear, the voice just below a whisper so no one else would hear. Nonetheless a few pairs of eyes looked curiously in their direction and settled on Bella whose voice was hardly quiet.

"I do not, Sev!" Bella huffed, "I was just making faces at Sirius, that's all" Bella shot an irritated glance at Snape, before she looked backed across the hall, letting her eyes drift so it didn't look like she was still staring at the stunning redhead.

The black haired boy let out a skeptical sigh. "Well, if you were…_are_ really looking at Sirius, I would wonder about your morals, your eyes are far away and you're smiling…Bels, are you having an affair with your cousin?" Snape laughed, turning his attention back to his toast after nudging Bella with his elbow, breaking her from her trance, she scowled, elbowing him back much harder than necessary.

"Shush, Sev" she snapped, her eyes following the red head as she got up and walked out of the great hall, her olive eyes caught Bella's for a moment, she smiled, and then looked back down, her robes flashing around the corner before she was gone.

"See you in potions" Bella said absentmindedly to Snape, she grabbed her books and left the table, Snape was watching her with an inquisitive look on his face, when he saw that the redhead was gone too a smirk spread across his face, knowing exactly what Bella was up to.

Bella looked around the great hall for any sign of the striking red head, and then she saw her, disappearing into the girl's bathroom. Bella smiled and followed.

Bella slipped into the bathroom and slid the door shut behind her, locking it, and turning back to the vast marble lavatory, seemingly unnoticed. She was glad to see the bathroom empty.

She went around the corner, and there she was, applying lip stick to her succulent lips, her robe hanging on a hook on the wall, her books discarded in the corner. She was wearing tight jeans and a very revealing strapless shirt. She looked up, the lipstick stopping in the middle of her lip, her eyes twinkling, a smile tainting her lips.

"So, you have been staring" she said, catching Bella's eye through the mirror. Her eyes floated back to her own reflection as she waited for Bella to answer, immersing herself once again in her cherry lipstick.

"What makes you think that?" the iciness in her voice made better by the wide smirk spreading across her facade.

"I saw you, and I saw you watching me walk out, I figured you would have followed me. But, what makes you interested?" she let her lipstick fall down to her side and turned to look at Bella. Bella couldn't help but let her eyes fall and settle on the girls perfectly rounded breasts and the small waist and wide hips just below them.

"I don't know, I've always liked red heads." Bella said softly, looking back up to her face, advancing a few steps. She could reach out and touch her if she wanted to, but not yet.

"Like Lily Evans?" she asked, running her fingers through her hair, the curls melting through her fingers, her green eyes sparkling in the florescent light.

Bella smiled, Oh, Lily, yes she had had many encounters with the stunning beauty before…but this girl…was different, she _knew _Lily wanted it…Molly, however…she was completely _guessing._

"You've been the object of my affection for the past month, Molly" Bella moved forward slightly and rested her hand on Molly's slim waist, she brought her lips to Molly's, the softness stunned Bella, and what was even more shocking was that Molly responded, enthusiastically running her hand down Bella's back and flicking her tongue against Bella's lips, begging for access.

Bella obliged of course and pushed the beauty against the wall, sliding her hand easily up her shirt and cupping her breast, smirking into the kiss when she found no bra there. Molly groaned at the contact, and tangled her hand in Bella's messy hair. Bella reached down one hand and unbuttoned Molly's jeans, the fabric sliding easily down over Molly's toned thighs, she kicked off her jeans and Bella sighed again when she found Molly was also not wearing any underwear.

Bella felt Molly's hand sliding up her shirt, Molly's chill touch making her shiver. Bella's robe soon floated lazily to the floor joined shortly my Molly's shirt. Molly was completely naked, her breasts rising and falling rapidly as Bella's finger traced her hot center. Her small stomach fluttering with gasping breaths.

"Bella…" Molly breathed, sliding Bella's shirt off and cupping her breast with one hand.

"Tell me what you want…" Bella murmured in Molly's ear, still sliding her finger up and down Molly's throbbing sex, needing to _hear _how badly Molly wanted her.

"I want…your tongue in my pussy, and I want you to fuck me until I cum all over your beautiful face…" Molly's eyes were closed as Bella got on her knees, kissing Molly's lower stomach and twirling her tongue over her bellybutton, Molly groaned and spread her legs, leaning against the marble wall, tangling her hands in Bella's curls.

Bella gripped Molly's thighs and held them apart, she glanced up at Molly, black on emerald, before she licked once along Molly's clit, making her tremble and push her hips out to meet Bella's mouth. Bella suckled the susceptible skin, rolling it between her teeth gently, Molly pushed Bella's head further between her legs, moaning loudly, biting her lips, and pinching her hardened nipples between her pale fingers.

Suddenly Bella stopped, her head emerging from between Molly's legs. She looked around the room, an odd look crossing her face, her lips pulled down into a frown.

"Ughhh, Bels! Please don't stop…" Molly's voice was importunate, her lips pulled down into a pout.

"Shhhh…I thought I heard something…"

"You imagined it, Bell, there's nothing here" Molly pushed Bella's head forward and Bella let her, bringing her face back to Molly's blazing sex with a smile spread across her visage. Molly sighed as Bella's tongue resumed its pace. The sound forgotten as the room got warmer and warmer, the glass mirrors starting to fog.

"Oh…Bella!" Molly moaned, bucking her hips against Bella's face, Bella moving faster now, feeling Molly start to shudder as she neared her climax.

"Tell me before you cum…" Bella surfaced for half a second to respond before she shoved her tongue back in, flicking Molly's clit rapidly.

"Oh, Bell! I'm about to!" Molly practically screamed, Bella thrust her tongue in one last time before Molly's saccharine juices exploded in her mouth. Bella lapped them up like a starving child. Molly was quivering as she fell back against the wall, her chest heaving, her eyes closed.

"God, Bella" she breathed, Bella stood up and kissed her roughly, Molly tasted herself on Bella, before…

_**Bella stopped again.**_

"Bella! What is it you keep hearing?" Molly asked, annoyance filling her voice.

"Stay here" Bella whispered at Molly turning around and walking a few steps to the corner. Molly heard it too, a soft, but definite moaning sound coming from around the corner, she didn't know how she didn't hear it before…she thought she had _felt_ someone watching, but with Bella kissing her the thought quickly fluttered away.

Bella looked back at Molly and then peaked around the corner, she shrieked, jumping back a few steps before looking again.

"What the hell?" Bella whispered at whatever was hiding behind the corner.

I heard a light gasp and the rustle of robes, "No, leave it" Bella said, a giggle on the tip of her tongue.

"You naughty girl" Bella shook her head at the person that Molly still couldn't see.

"Come out here and play…" Bella cooed, offering her hand out to the girl.

Molly saw a pale hand extend to Bella before she pulled the stunning blonde out into sight.

"Molly, this is Cissy" Bella made the introductions, Molly gazed at Cissy, her flaxen hair was in disarray, her robes rumpled, her cerulean eyes clouded with lust.

Bella kissed her, Molly felt a pang of jealously but pushed it away, the girl was very pretty. Molly wondered who she was and why she'd never noticed her before. She certainly was someone Molly wanted to get to know…

Then Cissy was kissing Molly while Molly ran her hand up Bella's leg. All three of them were naked now, Cissy having slid off her robe to reveal nothing underneath.

"What year are you" Molly gasped as Cissy fondled her breast.

"First year" Cissy breathed in Molly's ear, nipping at the tender skin delicately.

Oh, God, they were fooling around with an 11 year old? She was 6 years younger than them. Bella didn't seem fazed at all…Molly wondered how many encounters Bella and Cissy had had. It couldn't have been many…it was only December…and Bella had probably only just met her.

Molly pushed the thought away, she was well formed for an 11 year old, her breasts were rounded and her waist was slight, she also had hips, which was unusual for her age. Molly ran her hand up the younger girl's leg, capturing her lips in her own while cupping Bella's breast with the other hand.

Cissy pushed Bella against the wall and kissed her, while suddenly shoving 2 fingers inside of her, Bella gasped and slid down the wall a few inches, Molly caught her and held her up while Cissy's fingers continued to pump in and out of her. Molly kissed Bella's neck, nipping at the pale skin and running her hand down her side. Cissy pulled away and looked into Bella's eyes while she fucked her, a small smirk appeared at the corners of Cissy's mouth. Molly thought she saw something peculiar in their locked gaze…what was it? It wasn't love, couldn't be love…they seemed at that moment to forget all about her. And when Bella came Cissy captured her scream between their lips, her hand sliding up to cup Bella's jaw, her other hand sliding up her side, Bella shivered, bringing her hands up and tangling them in Cissy's hair.

Molly didn't know what to make of it. She was behind Cissy now and she kissed Cissy's neck, she pushed back into Molly as Bella closed the gap in front. Molly felt Cissy shudder and knew Bella had entered her, Molly reached her hand between Cissy's legs and pushed one finger in alongside Bella's.

"Ughhh!" Cissy moaned, leaning into Molly, her head resting on her shoulder, her eyes shut as she rocked with Molly and Bella's fingers. Bella locked eyes with Molly and she brought her lips to Bella's over Cissy's shoulder, Molly imagined she was fucking Bella, and that's what it felt like with her eyes shut. Like Cissy's warm velvet walls were really Bella's and the sheets of hair cascading down her back were Bella's chaotic black curls instead of Cissy's sleek blonde tresses.

"Bella, Molly!" Cissy screamed, her walls contracting around their fingers, her body collapsing against Molly's. Molly held her up, unwillingly breaking her liplock with Bella.

She let Cissy slide to the floor, she and Bella soon followed.

As they lay panting on the floor, Molly rested her head against Bella's shoulder, Cissy's head was in Bella's lap, and Bella was stroking her pale hair gently, like she was trying to rock an infant to sleep.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Molly asked, watching Bella watch Cissy.

Bella laughed, "Oh, you don't know?"

"No…know what?" Molly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's my sister" Bella said simply, they both giggled, as if it was the most customary thing in the world.

_To be shagging your sister…while shagging someone you were supposed to hate._

Molly gave them a dumbfounded look, Bella pecked her on the lips. "Normal isn't our thing."


End file.
